


Please

by inactiveasf



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom!T'Challa, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, but i noticed the lack of dom!t'challa and i will not have it, slightly humiliation?, the reader is black, this is the first thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactiveasf/pseuds/inactiveasf
Summary: The King likes to tease. A lot.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is my first fic ever so go easy on your girl. leave feedback if you like and kudos too! oh, you can also request stuff in the comments orrrr on my tumblr (which is also killmongerrss).

"Please," you whimper, "please, Daddy." T'Challa is above you, slowly moving his thick digits in and out of your sopping pussy, slightly grazing your g-spot every time he enters you. He's teasing you. You know it. It isn't much you can do about it, though. He likes to see you this way. All breathy and desperate, just begging for a sign of mercy in his soft but stern brown eyes. You need it, you need him to sate that burning and mind controlling feeling that has taken over your body, but he won't give it to you until he wants to. 

 

"Please what, princess?", he teases, arching his fingers further into your hole, making you squirm underneath him. You're at a loss for words, knowing that he wants you to almost humiliate yourself before he gives into your desires. "I won't know what you need unless you use that pretty little mouth of yours to tell me", he whispers in your ear, smirking at you. You bite back another moan, trying to not scream into his ear. You try to force another word out, anything at this point. Your mind won't let you. He has you so deeply, so fully, you can't think straight. 

 

T'Challa chuckles at you, the deep sound vibrating through your body. "Aw, poor little baby doll can't make up her mind? Needs her Daddy to do everything for her." He extracts his fingers from inside you, moving the wet fingers to your swollen clit. He traces it lightly. You buck under his touch, letting out a deep groan. "I'll ask you again, princess. Please, what? Do you want me to stop or-?" You panic, knowing you wouldn't be able to handle him taking his hands off of you. 

 

"Fuck, no! Please, Daddy! Please let me cum, I swear I'll be your good little slut. Just let me cum-", he shushes your outburst, satisfied with your answer. He brings his middle and ring finger back down to your cunt, pushing them in steadily. He begins to fuck you at a moderate pace, keeping his thumb on your clit. You whine under him, your walls contracting around him. Your hands reach the side of his muscular arms, desperately trying to find something to grip onto. He fucks into you, his long fingers exploring the inside of you. You're so wet and soft, just for him. Nothing but your soft moans and the obscene noises of your wet cunt fill the dim room. He watches your face, the beautiful features once full of resistance, now washed over with total submission. At this moment, he watches as you give yourself to him without question. 

 

He finally rotates his thumb on your plump clit, firmly pressing on the nub. His soft lips latch onto your neck, tasting the softness of you. "Cum for me," he murmurs into your neck, "give me all of it." You arch off of the plush bed right into the warm hardness of his body. You scream a length of profanities as he continues to fuck into you, fingers driving in and out of the wet, enveloping heat. It feels as if all the heat from both your bodies rushed to your core, pulsing back through your veins rigorously. Your body seizes around him, your breath hitching. His thumb is still massaging your clit as you pulse around him, pussy dripping cum onto his fingers. He doesn't stop until he feels your body go slack under his, stilling the fingers inside of your pussy, still contracting around him. He presses soft kisses to the side of your neck and face, your brown skin now covered in a soft sheen of sweat. "Mm, so good for me, baby. Such a good little slut for me." He pulls the fingers out of you, leaving you clenching around nothing. He brings his soaked hand to his face, slowly licking the taste of you off of his index finger, savoring the precious taste of you. He brings his ring finger to your lips, rubbing it against your plush lips until your wet tongue draws the thick digit into your mouth, sucking on it. He watches with a feeling of pride and admiration, his dick stirring in his pants at the sight. 

 

He cups your face with his hands as your breathing slows, circling the corner of your mouth his thumb. T'Challa continues to hover above you, a sly smirk coming across his face as he intently stares at your fucked-out expression. "Rest for a minute", he whispers, "I'm not finished with you."


End file.
